Aromamora
by QwertyRulz
Summary: When Cupid is fed up with just ignoring the love between two certain Marauders, he sends his top agent to work. This is SLASH, if you don't like, then don't read!Pairings: SBOC RLOC SBRL Rated M for later chapters.
1. Hello

Hello. This is my first fic, ever! I just wanted to do something that involves my favorite two marauders Sirius and Remus. Also, this is one with an original character that has a secret intention. He's not really an original character, it's this one guy I know at school. Okay, so he's my cousin. (he wouldn't stop bugging me about just being 'this one guy') Okay, some of my chapters will be short, but some might be long. I'll try to update every couple of days.

This fic is about how people should admit their feelings. Pairings: RL/OC SB/OC RL/SB _maybe_(this is assumed to be in the year 1975)

_words_personal thoughts 'words'thought talk "words"regular speaking  
**Chapter 1: Hello**  
Remus just got through the barrier when a cart rammed him in the back.

"Sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry. Didn' mean t' hit ya."

The boy that spoke was 7'8" and had tan skin that looked a little rough like bark. He was wearing a spiked choker, had on black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. His hair was a mix of black, brown, and red, which was between curly and wavy. He was wearing one of those black pants where they had about five chains all connected to the belt loops. Two were in the front, two on the sides, and one huge chain around the back. The ends of the chains were hidden under the black shirt with white writing that said 'What don't kill you, I'll help when it tries again.'

"It's okay. My name is Remus Lupin." Remus replied. Then the kid put out his hand for a handshake. While Remus was shaking his hand, he felt three of his fingers break under the vise-like grip of Animus's handshake.

"OW!"

"I'M SO SORRY! Here let me mend it for you…"

When Remus' hand was in Animus's hands, he noticed that Animus didn't utter a word when he was rubbing his hand, but he could feel his finger bones were being mended. He was so surprised, that he didn't notice his mouth was agape.

"What up?"

"Huh?"

"'What up?' It means 'Why are you doing that?'"

"Oh! It's just that you did wordless and wand-less magic. For someone so…young?" Remus asked.

"My name: Animus Reddwudd, J-a-r-r-a-d R-e-d-d-w-u-d-d. Age: 15, birthday: October 5, 1959. (my favorite day of the year. Not my b-day.) Races: African-American, White, Native-American, and Treple--"

"Treple? What's that?"

"Treple are Tree people. They are variable in height, like all trees, but there's, like, an average height for each race. You can tell by the last name, such as Reddwudd. Their the tallest race of Treple. Their average height is about 300 feet tall, and as you can tell, I'm not close to that. I'm such a small fraction of it though that I'm taller than most people. Also, any race of Treple can live for more that 1000 years, and, seein' as I'm such a small fraction, I'm only guaranteed to live for about an estimated 150 years. My maximum height is probably going to be 14', seein' as my brother is 13½' tall, and he's 34. That's that. Oh! My host family is the Potters, and I know you know them because James is always talking about his 'Marauders'. I didn't realize that you'd be so… never mind. Oh! By the way, I thought that everyone--"

Just then, James Potter burst in through the barrier.

"Hey! Animus, you just sped off when you got your cart and you were gone before I could ask if you knew where to go."

"Prongs, I always know where to go, I'm me, not trying to sound conceited."

"Moony, what's up." James just noticed his friend was staring at him.

The reason why Remus was staring at James was because hishair was in corn-rows, and he was in a shirt that said 'Thug-Style'. Then Sirius (finally) walked through the barrier and asked, "Oi, Remus! Have you seen James and Peter?" 'He looks as hot as usual.'

'Don't embarrass yourself in front of him, even though when you are near him, you want to just jump right on him and…well, thank some deity that no one's a Legilimens.' Remus thought. He just pointed toward James.

Sirius was stumped. "James…you look so…different…and…who is'Animus'?" Sirius asked.

Animus walked up to Sirius and looked as if he was about to kiss him, Remus started to glare at Animus, when Animus moved to Sirius' ear and only Sirius could hear, "Why don't you tell him? He wants to tell you the same thing."


	2. Segregation

Chapter 2: Segregation

They got on the train and got in the stall where Peter was. He was sleeping like a log, but when Animus got in the compartment, it was as if someone used the awakening spell on him. Peter burst awake, said hi to his friends, and was introduced to Animus.

"Guys! I forgot to tell you, Animus is an expert Occlumens, Legilimens, and Mat- Mack-" James struggled.

"Mocklemens." (pronounced Mock'-luh-mens) Animus helped.

"What's that?" everyone else asked.

Animus rolled his eyes. He was tired of answering this question. So James, noticing his annoyance, answered it for him. "It's a person that can talk to other people through their minds."

Sirius suddenly said, "So that's what you did to me! I thought I was going crazy,--"

'You are crazy, just a cute crazy.' Remus swooned mentally.

"--I mean no one could hear it, and it was pretty loud."

"What was it that Animus mockle…uh…said?" Peter inquired.

'Tell him it's none of his business' Remus heard.

"Um, Peter, I don't think we should ask. It sounds kind of personal." Remus said. 'Thanks.'

Remus left to do his Prefect duties. Animus got an idea for telling Sirius and Remus what was happening.

"I need to talk to Sirius fo' a sec. May ah speak to him?" Animus burst out.

When they got into their separate compartment, Animus got suddenly nervous, and from what he could tell, so was Sirius. Sirius was avoiding Animus's gaze, as was Animus to Sirius. After two minutes of complete silence, Animus finally got to the reason for the separation.

"I know someone who's extremely attracted to you. They just can't tell you because they think that they'll be rejected when they ask--"

Just then, Remus came in. "I heard that you guys were in here. Hey Animus." Remus said the latter with a smile. Sirius left for a reason, not even Animus's Legilimency could tell him.

"What's wrong with him? Did you get anything?" Remus asked, trying to hide his worry.

"Um…why did you ask me that? I'm not a mind reader." Animus answered.

"Yes you are! You can do Legilimency!" At this, both Animus and Remus got up and glared at each other.

"I doubt that that automatically makes me a mind reader!"

"If you can tell what another person's thinking, THAT MAKES THEM A MIND READER!"

"THE MIND ISN'T BOOK! IT DOESN'T HAVE TEXT ON IT, SO YOU CAN NOT READ IT!"

They were nose to nose in this argument when all of a sudden they kissed each other. Remus' and Animus' mind were thinking the same thoughts at the same time, only Remus could hear Animus' thoughts, but not visa versa. 'What am I doing?' 'He tastes sweet.' 'Thank Merlin we're alone!'

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"I dunno, but honestly, I liked it." Animus admitted, "Wish you did…" Animus added quietly.

"I liked it too. Wanna, um, do…it…again?" Remus asked timidly.

'He kissed the wrong person! No! but I liked it…maybe just one more time…' "Okay."

Again, they kissed, but this time, it was longer than expected. In fact, Lily came in to tell Remus to do his Prefect duty again, just to make sure, and secretly just to look at him, but she saw them and just snuck out, unnoticed by both of them.

"I shouldn't do that…" Remus said, thinking about what Sirius would think if he saw them.

Animus, knowing that this might just help cupid's plan, went ahead and asked, "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Remus was shocked that he would ask the question that he wanted so save for Sirius. "Okay, I think that will work fine, as long as it isn't with some ulterior motive." Remus responded with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm kinda new at the whole 'dating' thing, I've only had one girlfriend, and I realized that I was…" Animus drifted off with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll do it right. We better get back to the compartment to change or we might get our house in the negatives already."

"Don't worry, we don't have to change. 6th & 7th years don't have to where school uniforms this year, it's for the exchange program.

"That kiss was great." Remus said.

Animus was feeling brave, 'Maybe just one more…' 


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3: Realizations 

"Aaron, Abigail."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The line of first years was shorter that usual this year. The Marauders all were surprised to find Animus in the line.

"Why's he in the line?" Sirius asked with a slight angry tone.

"'Cause he's a foreign exchange student bro." James informed.

"Bro? Let me guess, Animus taught you that?" Remus inquired.

"Pawlowski, Jarrad."

"What loser has that name?" Sirius laughed.

"But that does sound close to Jarrad's name!" Remus pointed out.

Surprising the Marauders, and embarrassing Sirius, were surprised to see Animus walk towards the Sorting Hat. The fact that he was about three feet taller than all of the first years made it noticeable that he walked extremely fast.

Jarrad's P. O. V.

"Hmm, this is interesting. So, you're the only living magical descendant of Merlin. Very interesting, I haven't had a descendant of Merlin, ever, I'll remember you forever. You possess the qualities of all the houses: you're very cunning, perfect for Slytherin; you're very intelligent, would make a fine addition to Ravenclaw; you want to fit in because of your ancestor and because of the fact that you're a Treple, Hufflepuff material; finally you never waver in the face of danger, perfect for my former owner's house, Gryffindor. What do you choose, and what is this 'plan' that I'm feeling in your mind?" The sorting hat preached.

'Well,' I was answering, 'I heard you say Slytherin is for the cunning, but isn't it the one that had that Tom Riddle? I guess I'll go for…'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

Normal P. O. V.

There wasn't any cheering, jeering, or any sound at all; the entire hall was silent. Jarrad was quite nervous because he was walking to the far table. When he finally sat down he met with his friends. Only one of them smiled, and it wasn't Remus.

"Hey Jarrad, how come you weren't in the compartment after we left? And what's the name 'Animus' for?" Sirius asked. With a smile! Jarrad noted.

"Didn't Remus tell you guys? And, it's in my top three favorite words. Chthonic, Anima, and Animus. Call me by either Animus, or Jarrad, please?" The last word was emphasized by the pouting of his lower lip, and the big goo-goo eyes.

"Now how can I say no to that face?" Sirius laughed, "and, what didn't Remus tell us?"

'You, or me?'

'I'll do it.' "Animus and I are going out." Remus stated matter-of-factly.

Sirius blanched like he was hit in the face with a 50mph bludger. "WHAT? Why? You and Animus? But, when did this happen?"

"Yep, sorry to tell ya, but we're officially dating. Why are you so shocked Sirius?" Jarrad said, instigating. 'Told ya. He's worried that we're dating, he's either jealous or homophobic, and I doubt it's the latter…' He told Remus.

Dumbldore just got up. "For our first years, welcome, and for our others, welcome back. I am pleased to inform you that we have entered the Student Transfer Program, and, as most of you have seen, our transfer student is older than most of you, and was with our first years. Also, Jarrad will be taking the practical part of his O.W.L.s tomorrow; if you want to watch him, you need to ask his permission. I'm very pleased to say that he got Outstanding on all fourteen O.W.L.s during his written portion when he first arrived at his host's house. Also, sixth and seventh years start school in two days, not tomorrow, plus, as some of you have discovered,"he said whilesmiling at the Marauders, "they also do not need to wear school uniforms, just their house symbol. Well, I must say, I believe I'm going to use these words later on in my life, but here I go: nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Let's go right ahead and eat."

Just then, all of the plates filled completely filled with food. Sirius gladly took a large amount of food, so did James, Remus took a little bit, Peter was the same, but not even both of Sirius' and James' portions were as much as Jarrad's. He had five different plates, one for ten scoops of mashed potatoes, one for six pork chops, "but I thought you were Jewish?" James asked, two for salads (instead of lettuce, they had spinach "yuck!" Sirius spat), and one piled in chicken parts.

"Can all that fit in you?" Remus asked, worried about his new partner. "You do have a petit figure."

"I can eat so much more than this snack! Why? Do you find it weird that I can eat this much food? My mom always made these sized portions when I was young, but when I got older, I had much larger portions."

Everyone that could see Jarrad's plate was wondering where he put it all, he ate all of it in three minutes! When he finished, he said he would be coming back. He ran straight for the Gryffindor tower, when he remembered, he didn't know where it was. He had a horrible memory, so by the time that he got to the Grand Hall door, he forgot why he was there.

Remus was worried. Jarrad was taking about coming back, but it was twenty minutes, and he was probably due back fifteen minutes ago.

"I should go get Jarrad, he doesn't know his way around…" Remus worried, as usual.

"He's smart, he'll find his way around." Seeing Remus' face made Sirius change his answer, "How about I go looking for him? It's the least I could do after bursting out like that."

"How about I go then you come if it's taking too long, okay?" Remus suggested.

"Yo, maybe just Remus should go, I mean he is Animus' shorty." James interjected.

Everyone's response to that was just staring at James awkwardly. Did Jarrad teach him how to talk like that?

"Can I make a suggestion?" said an almost6-year-old girly voice.

"What do you want Umbridge? Shouldn't you be with the other Slytherins?" Sirius blurted rudely.

"Well," Umbridge said, as if there wasn't any comment, "I was wondering why you're even looking for him. I mean, look at his clothes! And his height and skin give away the fact that he's obviously a Treple, if not part. Filthy half-breed." Umbridge mumbled.

"What was that last part!" Remus didn't ask, he ordered her to tell him.

"Oh, nothing." Umbridge said girlishly, walking away.

"That's it! I'm looking for him!" Remus said and stormed off before anyone could say anything else.

When Jarrad was about to open the doors, Remus burst through them. He almost jumped when he saw Jarrad's hand was broken off, not bleeding, but just broken off. Not letting this get in his way, Jarrad picked up his hand, put it to how it should be, then it just attached perfectly.

"How did you do that, again, without saying anything?" asked Remus, open-jawed.

"Well, in my school, you have twelve years of magic school. You start when you're about five or six years old. The first six years are regular magic. The next two are a little more complex magic. Then the last four years are very complex magic, but they're divided up. The first is mostly based around wordless magic and major jinxes. The second is based around wand-less magic and major jinxes. The last two are based around wordless and wand-less magic and minor to major curses; only some are taught the stuff in early or unblockables." Jarrad explained.

"Wow! That's a lot of years, but I guess the longer you're in school, the less you have to cram--"

Just then, Jarrad just merged lips with Remus, and when they were finished, they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

"How--?"

"That's not all I can do." Jarrad said seductively. With that, he pushed Remus onto the couch and they engaged into a sloppy, full on, kiss fest. When Remus was about to take off Jarrad's shirt, when Jarrad stopped him.

"I'm…sorry…Did I…do something…wrong?" Remus hesitantly.

"NO! I mean, no. It's just that we aren't at that stage yet, are we? I mean, you'd mate for life, wouldn't you?"

"You're right, it's just that…something…took over." He didn't want to tell him about the fact that he was a werewolf.

"How long have you been a werewolf? I've wanted to ask since we first met, but we've never have a private moment, except for the time when we were in the train…" Jarrad trailed off.

"So, you've found out about his 'furry little problem.'" said James, happily.

Right when he heard 'so' Jarrad disappeared in a silent burst of smoke.

"How did he apparate? It's impossible to do inside the school grounds!" James yelled.

"It's not apparating, it's a whole new type of magic that I made on my own. Useful, no?" Jarrad explained, walking down the stairs from the dorms. "Let's go to the dorms. We need to discuss this in private, and maybe there's going to be a surprise."

"Really? We are the only ones that you invited to see you go do your O.W.L.s?"

"Are you really that good to have fourteen tests and pass them?"

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Whoo! This gon' be tight man!"

Everyone started blasting questions at Jarrad because he invited Sirius, Remus, and James to the test. He also told them what happened at James' house with the written parts.

"You took the tests for Advanced Arithmancy, N.E.W.T.Defense of the Dark Arts, N.E.W.T. Transfiguration, N.E.W.T. Potions, Advanced Herbology, Advanced History of Magic, Advanced Charms, Muggle Studies, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense of the Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, and Advanced Transfiguration, and passed all of them with Outstanding?" Sirius was dumbfounded, he couldn't think that anyone could handle all of that in just one week.

"Look, it's not like I liked having to study until I couldn't stand even reading anymore! Being smart isn't all that it's lived up to be, it's a lot of hard work! Ask Remus, he knows."

"Wait, first of all, how did you apparate when it's impossible to do so in the entire school?" Remus asked.

This time, Jarrad went from extremely mad, to acting as if he didn't have a care in the world, "It's not apparating, I call it the Teleportus spell, I made it! But I can't tell you how to do it. Here," Jarrad got out his wand and pointed it towards Remus, "teleportus!"

Remus just turned into a puff of smoke which vanished almost immediately. Then, almost right as when he disappeared, Remus reappeared right in Sirius' lap. Both Sirius and Remus blushed and looked flourished. Remus jumped up immediately.

"Um…Uh…Er…"

And that is what the game is about. "Sorry Remus, meant to put you by Sirius, not on top of him." Jarrad mentally winked to himself.

When Remus calmed down, visually, he said that he was going to get his clothes. "I'll join you!"

"Ooh, what're you going to do? Snog till you need to come up for air?" Sirius taunted, "Or are you going to fu--"

Jarrad showed off his magic skills by putting a silencing charm on Sirius without uttering a word, ironically, but he did use a wand, he didn't want anybody to know until later.


	4. Aromamora

I'm gonna give character bios of original characters that are important to the story.

Character Bio 1: Subject Jarrad Reddwudd-Pawlowski--Not a lot is known about him, except that he's from America, and his intelligence is rivaling Dumbledore's. He's a master of Occlumency, Legilimency, and Mocklemensy (the ability to talk to other people through their minds). He has a permanent mental connection with his almost look-alike cousin Jessica, which explains how hewasmentally talking when no one was around. Next: Jessica ?

I don't know if this is going to be a good chapter, so read and review...PLEASE, I can't give you what you want without telling me.

**Chapter 4: Aromamora**

_"You're late, Mr. Black." Ms. McGonagall._

_"Sorry, I got lost…sorry…" I muttered. When I looked up, there were two seats open: one by that blonde twit Malfoy, or the one by…what was his name? Remal? Or was it Remus?_

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" I whispered timidly._

_"No, I don't, as long as you do your work, you can sit here as long as you wan--t" he stopped right when he saw me. I wondered if he was okay, he just looked at me and that just shut him up._

_"Take your seat, Mr. Black"_

_I immediately sat down and started trying to do my work. I saw Remus was scribbling as fast and hard as he could, apparently. In fact, he was writing as fast as the teacher was talking._

_"Is it always this hard on the first day?" I stupidly asked, this was his first day too._

_"I guess…are you going to take notes? Or is the prestigious Sirius Black too royal to do it"_

_"Um…I can't take notes that well, but I can still try." 'Why am I acting like a kid?' I thought to myself, 'He probably thinks I'm stupid'_

_"What you don't write, I'll let you copy, okay?" he said with a smile._

_Even though he didn't look at me directly, I thought that he knew something about me that I didn't even know._

_"This seems completely rude to ask but, what was your name again"_

_"Remus Lupin." When he said his name, he looked at me directly into my eyes, and I saw him blush, hardly even visible, but still there._

_When class finally finished, I asked Remus if he could meet me and my friends in the Grand Hall when we were finished. I was so glad when he said yes. I smiled so wide, I think Remus could count all of my teeth. I was amazed to find out that our next classes were the same: Defense Against the Dark Arts, and so was our last class: Potions._

_When we were at dinner, I was glad to see Remus come. I found out that hiding a smile when you're extremely happy is as extreme as your happiness!_

_"Hey guys, this is Remus I--"_

"Sirius! Wake up! You've got to get up if you want to see Jarrad do his O.W.L.s!" James shouted, "He's already in the Great Hall!"

Sirius sleepily got up and ran downstairs, right before he got into anyone's view, he realized that he wasn't wearing anything other than his socks. When he finally got to the Grand Hall, Jarrad was already introduced to his instructor, and was currently doing his Advanced Transfiguration O.W.L.s.

"Let's try basics first, turn this kettle into a goblet, nothing too hard. If you do it without muttering the incantation, you get extra poin--"

_Fera Verto!_ As the Marauders guessed, it turned the way it should be before the instructor even finished his instructions.

"Well done! Now, let's try making at least three birds appear out of the tip--"

Again, finished perfectly before the instructor was done, he produced a dozen birds almost all at once.. All of the Marauders except for Peter noticed that Jarrad was looking as if he was trying to think before the instructor got through two words.

"Now, let's try something more complicated. Can you make an entire body part…scaly?"

_How did it…oh!_ Instantly, he stuck out his right arm, and the entirety of it turned into something a dinosaur would have; even his sleeve melded into his skin and blended.

"Superb! That was the fastest I've seen anyone do that! Transfiguring clothing is a difficult thing to do, even by me! You receive an 'O' Mr. Pawlowski. Now, onto Defense Against the Dark Arts." he picked up a saucer from the table near him, "You need a partner for this one, choose from your audience pl--"

"Remus!"

Remus was instructed to throw the saucer at him while Jarrad, silently, tried to use the breaking spell, then use the repair spell, without being hit by a single piece of the plate.

Remus hurled the plate at Jarrad. _Diffindo!_ While the plate shattered Jarrad had do dodge every piece that was flying at him. _Reparo!_ All of the pieces came together and reformed the plate.

"Excellent! Now, you need another--"

"Sirius!"

Both Sirius and Remus were instructed to fire at Jarrad both minor and major spells. Jarrad was supposed to protect himself, again, without uttering a single word. Sirius used the jelly leg jinx, Remus used the disarming jinx. Jarrad accidentally used the _Teleportus_ spell (it's a nonverbal spell), and reappeared behind Remus and Sirius. He surprised themwhen heused the knock-back jinx.

"Although not what I expected, it worked. How did you Apparate inside the school grounds? And without the signature cracking sound? That's superb! Obviously an 'O'. I also learned that you're an excellent Metamorphmagus…for a few extra points…"

Jarrad sighed with heavy exasperation, he changed his skin color to a pitch black, his hair to a pure white, then back again.

"What if I do a Patronus? What about then?" Jarrad asked enthusiastically.

"Well, first let's see if it's corporeal or not…"

Instantly, he thought of Remus and Sirius admitting the fact that they liked each other. _Expecto Patronum!_ A silver butterfly flew out the tip of his wand. Then, another one came out. Then another. Finally, there were about one hundred butterflies zooming around the room.

The instructor was flabbergasted. "That is completely unexpected. It's extremely rare for someone to produce such a small Patronus, let alone so many. I believe the only person who ever did that was--"

"Merlin...my ancestor." Jarrad finished.

No one said anything for a while. Everyone was just shocked to know that Jarrad was a descendant of Merlin.

_So that's why Jarrad is so good at magic. He's a descendant of Merlin!_ thought Remus.

'No, not really. I just study and work extremely hard at it, just like you whenyour friends say you're born smart.I love the fact that I'm a wizard. I'm the only living descendant of Merlin that can use magic at all.'

"Well, let's see…oh yes. You have Advanced Potions next. Let us do Slughorn's favorite: The Draught of Living Death."

After about fifty minutes, ten minutes faster than how it's supposed to be, he finished. _Snape, eat your heart out._ The reason why he thought that was because he did the potion an even more efficient way than even Severus knew how.

"Amazing! That's faster than how it should take! And it looks perfect! The chances are extremely against you, but, have you ever made a potion called...Felix Felicis?"

"Are you kidding? It's like the hardest to make, and I've only got it right twice...out of three times..."

The instructor paused before saying, "Okay, let's get back. Looks like Carms is next.Use the Water Producing spell. Then the breathing charm. I appologize Mr. Black but I have to do this..."

Suddenly Sirius was clutching his neck as if something was choking him. _Anapneo!_ Suddenly, Siriushawked up a small ball-bearing, then started coughing. Animus got the goblet he conjured up earlier, _Aguamenti_, then gave Sirius the just-conjured-up water and started stroking his hair. Remus was starting to notice that he didn't like the fact that Jarrad was getting more intimate with Sirius thanRemus wanted.

"I'm gald to see that you can keep a cool mind while you are being troubled. Good, good. Now, let's do...Care of Magical Creatures. Now, if you'll follow me, we'll go see those _unicorns._"

"Sir, sorry for dissing...disrespecting you, but I thought that unicorns didn't like the presence of male humans, whether whole or part."

There was wide grin unnoticed by anyone on the instuctor's face. After about two more seconds of silence, "Excellent, you saw right through me! Now, can you tell me what a nundu is?"

"Anundu is considered by many to be the most dangerous beast in existence, the nundu is a gigantic leopard, native to East Africa, whose breath carries disease and death. Whole villages have been wiped out by the nundu, and no nundu has ever yet been subdued by fewer than a hundred wizards working together. But they make affectionate pets..." After recieving many stares, Jarrad stuck out his arms and waved his hands and replied, "I'm kidding, kidding, sorry...can't anyone take a joke?"

"Right on the dot, now, why is there no trace of the lethifold's prey after eating it?"

"Easy, because the lethifold creeps along the ground, looking like a cloak, then it get's to it's victim, almost always human, then smothers them, and finally digests them, all in their bed. But the way to deter one is to use the Patronus Charm. Though, thank GOD that they are only in the tropics."

"Impressive, how do you come up with these answers so quickly? Well never mind. Well, it looks like we'll have to go outside for the rest of the exam, if the others want to join, it'll be fine with me."

Jarrad immediatly turned around and did the whole goo-goo eyes routine. After the remainder of the examination, the intructor told Jarrad that he would recieve his results in less than a week.

'I probably did horrible on it.' mockled Jarrad.

/Yeah right. Jarrad, if I got all "O"s on _my_ tests, then you got all of them on yours./ said a female voice (obviously mentally talking to Jarrad).

'Thanks. I'm just lucky that he asked me all the things that I just studied... Well, I'll miss you.'

/Jarrad! You know that I'm coming for the tournament! Or did you forget _that_ like you do everything else/

'Oh yeah! Duh, that's why Professor Dumbledore is doing the foreign-exchange program. I feel like an idiot...'

/It's not your fault. Anyways, guess what! Jan and Iris are the other people that's reping us! I couldn't believe it! Your ex and "Jan the Phillippino man. Wonder if any are going to be from Japan! See ya tomorrow/

'See ya. Now we don't have to do this anymore, now we can talk to each other instead of "transmitting". Animus: over and out.'

Finally! Mysterious huh? Who's the girl? What's Animus' plan? What's 'the tournament' that the mystery girl was talking about? And the most frequently asked question (not to me, but just the generally asked question): When are Remus and Sirius going to shag? All the answers coming up on the next...episode?  
The reason why I stopped the O.W.L.s was because writing about how Animus takes the tests are a little annoying. P.S. if you didn't know, Jarrad and Animus are the same person, I'll say Animus when something deep is going on, or when he's around the Marauders, and Jarrad when he's talking to teachers. Also, the Teleportus spell will be used frequently, seeing as Jarrad made the spell, he has to use it. I'll explain it when you get out there and read the next chapter.

Correction: this is supposed to be based around 1966, not 1976 or 1975.

Spoiler: "What doesn't know won't hurt 'im! Please , I _need_ this!" This chapter might take a long time to write... if you wait for it, then I give you my permission to french kiss Jarrad in front of his ...Jarrad's might kill you for it, but then, most bipolar people will kill you...(Jarrad made me putthat last word in there...sorry)

love to **aphrodesiac** and **marauders4** if you review, then I'll make the chapters better, give me one thing that i could do and I'll pick 3 out of what I get. (they'll be the ones that make Jarrad go Ooh, ooh, pick that one!)


	5. The bad news

I'm currently writing a book, so sorry for the long wait…don't worry, I'll _try_ to write my next chapter…If I can, I'll put in my book that I'm writing if they allow for origional fanfiction…


End file.
